


Вера

by Fausthaus



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: порой ответы на вопросы получить гораздо проще, если просто спросить прямо





	Вера

**Author's Note:**

> действие происходит во время съемок первого сезона «Великий учитель Онидзука»/GTO (2012)

— Акира-сан! Простите! — Алан согнулся в поклоне так, что еще бы чуть-чуть и коснулся бы лбом пола.

— А? — Акира недоуменно замер, не донеся палочку шоколадного хвороста до рта. Потом нахмурился. — Алан-кун, ты о чем?

— Я знаю, это по роли, но ведь это неправильно! Я не имел права даже замахиваться на вас, не то что бить по лицу. Я должен был как-то договориться с режиссером или сценаристом... Наверно, можно было бы хотя бы чуть изменить сценарий, чтобы избежать той... сцены... — последние слова Алан почти прошептал.

— Глупый ребенок! — Акира стукнул ладонью по затылку Алана и заставил выпрямиться, а потом поймал его взгляд. — Скажи мне, ты понимал чувства своего персонажа?

— Что?

— Ты понимал чувства мальчишки, который все потерял и оказался ненужным даже собственной матери?

— Мне было по-настоящему больно, — Алан говорил срывающимся голосом, — и я жутко испугался.

— Чего?

— Что я настолько стал тем мальчишкой, что потерял себя настоящего. Я запутался в ощущениях, мне было больно, было так страшно. Я никогда не думал, что могу настолько стать другим человеком. Я испугался, что не смогу вернуться. И я не знаю, кого я видел перед собой, когда бил вас.

— А почему ты думаешь, что у меня было по-другому? — мягко рассмеялся Акира.

— Что? — Алан вытер щеки, так и не поняв, откуда взялись слезы, и снова уставился на Акиру.

— Я тоже живу своей ролью. В момент съемок я переношусь в другой мир. Становлюсь другим человеком. События идут совсем не так, как я привык. Мои друзья остаются где-то далеко, но появляются другие. Все окружение меняется, и я могу в нем потеряться.

— Но разве... Разве так можно? Забывать про себя ради героя, который никогда не существовал?

— С чего ты это взял? Каждый персонаж именно живет, а обязанность актера донести его жизнь до зрителя. Чтобы героя любили или ненавидели, готовы были убить или умереть вместо него. Персонажи живут на экране, зрители попадают в их мир и также как ты учатся познавать новое, решают проблемы, радуются и огорчаются. Испытывают эмоции и, может быть, даже учатся на чужих ошибках, чтобы не допустить своих.

— Я тоже испытывал новые эмоции, когда был другим человеком.

— Мы должны сделать все, чтобы зритель не чувствовал фальши и не считал себя обманутым. Но этого не сделаешь, если не веришь в жизнь своего персонажа сам.

— Это не так-то просто осознать, — Алан выдохнул. — А еще сложнее принять.

— И вернуться потом в реальный мир, — Акира улыбнулся. — Порой это бывает гораздо труднее.

— И что тогда делать?

— Помнить, что тебя всегда ждут друзья. Что они готовы помочь, если что-то идет не так. Или треснуть по затылку, если начинаешь делать глупости. Вот и весь секрет. Так что, Алан-кун, забудь про свои объяснения. И тем более не проси прощения за то, что чувствовал все по-настоящему, — Акира хрустнул хворостом и взъерошил волосы на затылке Алана. — А теперь, когда мы во всем разобрались, пойдем поедим. И кстати, позови с нами Нобуюки, у него был уж слишком голодный вид.


End file.
